gombal, gombal everywhere
by AquaRing
Summary: cerita singkat -sangat singkat, tentang gombalan yang kurang bermutu. sebenarnya mau dibuat gombalan 4 musim tapi nggak jadi


**Title:** **Gombal, gombal everywhere**

**Fandom:** **Fire Emblem 7 and 8**

**Disclaimer:** **Intelligent System/ Nintendo**

**Warning: gombal ga mutu everywhere, OOC, typos, sangat pendek, hint yaoi, dan lain lain, dan lain lain…**

**Pairing: MattGuy [FE7], JoshuaArthur [FE8]**

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe= **

.

.

.

[FE7]

"WAA—" _myrmidon_ bersurai hijau panjang itu jatuh ke atas tumpukan kelopak bunga sakura di tanah. Sekali lagi dia kalah oleh kecepatan dan kecerdikan lawan bertarungnya.

"Wah, wah~ jadi dengan ini, sudah berapa utangmu, eh, Guy?" pemuda lain bersurai cokelat pasir di depannya berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum jahil.

"H-hey! Itu tidak adil! K-kau pengecut! Sukanya menyerang dari belakang! Huh!" Guy mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring di tanah menjadi duduk sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Tak lupa ekspresi cemberut ala anak kecil minta dibelikan permen loli menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu, Guy. Itu namanya taktik! Mark juga sering melakukannya," Matthew iseng mencubit pipi sang _myrmidon_ _tsundere_ dengan senyum jahil yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"L-lepaskan tanganmu!" tangan Guy berusaha menyingkirkan tangan jahil Matt yang masih menarik-narik pipinya. "Lagipula, kan aku sering menolongmu waktu di medan perang!"

Matthew duduk di sebelah _myrmidon_ kecil itu, "Guy, Guy… Kau menolongku kan atas kemauanmu sendiri. Aku kan _tidak_ meminta pertolonganmu. Jadi, jumlah hutangmu padaku masih tetap sama lho~" iseng, sang pecuri jahil merangkul pundak pemuda kecil disampingnya.

Guy yang pada dasarnya _tsundere_, langsung berubah warna sewarna bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. "B-berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Matthew tertawa lalu beranjak dari tempatnya semula menuju camp, "mungkin… mungkin aku harus berhenti berusaha mendapatkan _oath paper_ itu… toh hanya akan berakhir dengan _menambah_ utang jasaku,"

Keluhan Guy membuat Matthew berbalik arah. Kaget, tapi masih bisa menguasai diri. Informan Ostia itu lalu bersimpuh di depan Guy.

"Guy, kau tau kenapa aku tidak langsung memberikan _oath paper_ ini padamu?"

Guy menggeleng gugup karena jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat, "A..T-tidak…"

Matthew tersenyum, "Karena orang yang _benar-benar_ menyukaimu, memilihkan jalan terbaik untukmu. Meskipun dia tau bahwa kau tak akan menyukai jalan itu, meskipun dia akan dibenci, dia tetap percaya bahwa kau bisa menjadi lebih baik dan yang terbaik," Matthew menyingkirkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura dari atas kepala Guy dengan lembut.

"Tapi, ya kalau kau bersikeras ingin hutangmu lunas, kau bisa menukarkan semuanya dengan satu ciuman lho~," Matthew mengedip nakal kearah Guy yang pelan-pelan berubah warna menjadi tomat matang.

"Ap—hei! Kembali kau! Dasar mesuuum!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

[FE8]

Arthur berjalan cepat menuju pinggir hutan. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa sang _bishop_ sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ buruk. Atau dalam bahasa gaul disebut _bad_ _mood_.

Di pinggir hutan, duduk seorang _swordmaster_ bersurai merah panjang dengan topi hitam bertengger manis dipuncak kepalanya. Jika kita sedang main petak-umpet saat ini, pastilah sang _swordmaster_ yang akan menang. Sangat susah melihatnya dengan daun-daun merah yang berserakan disana-sini.

"Joshua," jarang sekali Arthur menyapa dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat seperti sekarang.

"Kalau kau mau bicara soal rumor yang menyebar diantara para prajurit, aku tidak mendengarkan," jawab orang yang dipanggil Joshua itu dengan santai.

Beberapa hari terakhir memang ada rumor aneh tentang mereka. Dua minggu yang lalu, Puteri L'Arachel melihat Arthur pergi menemui Joshua untuk berlatih. Tapi rupanya berita yang menyebar diantara para prajurit tidaklah demikian. Karena—mungkin—Putri L'Arachel punya sedikit bakat untuk menjadi _fujoshi_, maka rumor tersebut berubah menjadi 'sekarang Arthur _kencan_ dengan Joshua lho~'

Dan jangan tanyakan kecepatan penyebaran informasi di lingkungan prajurit Pangeran Ephraim. Dengan adanya Putri L'Arachel dan Forde, berita itu menyebar hanya dalam waktu dua hari! Sekarang, kemanapun Arthur pergi, pasti terdengar suara cekikikan dari orang-orang sekitarnya—terutama para gadis.

"Hei, kenapa dari banyak _mage_ kau malah memintaku untuk menemanimu berlatih? Lalu, kenapa latihan ini harus _dirahasiakan_ dari yang lain?"Arthur yang masih _bad_ _mood_ langsung saja menodong Joshua dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

"Ayo kita latihan," Joshua bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Arthur.

"Ah, dia mengacuhkanku…"

.

Setelah sesi latihan berakhir, Arthur dan Joshua beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali ke _camp_, sedikit banyak membicarakan keindahan musim gugur.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi,"

"Hmm? Pertanyaan yang mana? Kau bertanya terlalu banyak," jawab Joshua santai.

"Kenapa dari banyak _mage_, kau memintaku menemanimu berlatih? Padahal kan masih banyak pilihan lain seperti Natasha atau puteri L'Arachel,"

"Umm…" Joshua terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin karena yang namanya '_cinta'_ itu _dari hati naik ke mata_, bukan _dari mata turun ke hati_?"

Arthur bingung. Apa hubungannya coba? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Karena aku _suka_ seseorang karena memang aku _menyukainya_. Dan itulah yang membuat dia selalu _sempurna_ di mataku,"

Arthur diam seperti orang bodoh. Dia tidak salah dengarkah? Dia pasti salah dengar!

"Oh, dan pertanyaan kedua 'kenapa latihan ini harus dirahasiakan dari yang lain'? Itu karena…

.

Aku ingin latihan _berdua_ denganmu saja,"

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

**A/N:** untuk ((nama disamarkan)) yang ternyata masih ingat kalo saya ada utang fanfic… yah, meski ini ga bisa dibilang fanfic sangking pendeknya ((hahaha)). Kalo ada yang sempet dan mau, saya minta concrit ato flame dong. Grazie.

**Every review allowed (Including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
